The Rise of the Clone Troopers
by RyanMann141
Summary: (Alternative Universe - During Volume 2 and 3) A retired legendary war hero has created a legacy using his own flesh and blood, created what he believes to be a successor to Atlas's Android Army, but his first mission for his legacy is to attend Beacon Academy and show what his legacy can do. Inspired by the Clone Wars
1. Chapter 1 - The Arrival

It was another class of combat practice, all of Beacon Academy's hunter/huntress teams were expected to participate. Ready for practice was Team RWBY, led by the young Ruby Rose who was egging her teammates to get ready.

"Come on Team RWBY! We gotta get going!" Ruby beamed, but her teammates were still checking their weapons.

"Ruby, I know you're eager for us to do our best, but to do our best, we need to make sure we are ready to be our best" Weiss points out, reminding Ruby of her leadership role that despite she wants them to do well, they have to be ready to be good.

"And besides Ruby, class doesn't start in another 5 minutes" Yang points out, before cocking a shell into her gauntlets of badassery.

Soon joining Team RWBY in the locker room, was Team JNPR led by Jaune Arc, and Team CFVY led by Coco Adel.

"You guys ready for action?" Jaune asked.

"Are you?" Pyrrha asked with a grin on her face, only earning a sarcastic laugh from him.

"We're almost good to go" Blake points out, putting her weapon on her back, "You think Velvet's going to be able to show her abilities today Coco?" she asks CFVY's team leader.

"Yep, cause she's taking point today, but we'll be right behind her it gets too much for her, not doubting you by the way" Coco tells Blake and assuring Velvet.

"No worries, I'll make out team proud" Velvet said to her teammates, and earning a supportive nod from RWBY and JNPR.

Pyrrha then pulls Jaune aside to have a private conversation with him.

"Is everything alright Pyrrha?" Jaune asks his partner.

"Everything's okay, I just… "She was going to talk about something else but she wasn't able to "just want to go over our strategy for today" Pyrrha responded dejected.

"Pyrrha, I'm starting to believe you don't have faith in us" soon as Jaune said that Pyrrha blushed hardcore, however Jaune, being thick as a brick wall, saw this just as a possible fever. "Pyrrha you do realise that if you were feeling hot and not 100%, our team can request to sit out and we can practice tonight" he points out.

"No no, it's not that, I'm feeling fine!" Pyrrha yells but then Velvet turns up and enters the conversation.

"What's going on?" She asks the two.

"I'm not sure, Pyrrha looks a bit red, I think she could have a fever or something, would you mind see if she has anything, while I have a word with Ren and Nora?" Jaune asked the bunny girl.

"Sure thing, happy to help" Velvet chimed.

"Thanks Velvet" Jaune thanks them, leaving Velvet and Pyrrha, just before Velvet could ask, she sees Pyrrha softly banging her head against the lockers and quietly whining.

"Pyrrha! Keep that up and you'll get a headache!" Velvet advised, and Pyrrha stops but doesn't take her head off the locker.

"I already have a headache" Pyrrha complained.

"Look hitting your head and whining, won't get him, and you know it" Velvet points out.

"But why?! Why can't I have a personal conversation without him assuming I get a fever or be so fucking stubborn!?" Pyrrha cried and slamming her fist into the locker.

However, that slam slightly got some attention, Velvet could hear the others "did you guys hear that?" "What was that?", but it goes ignore, Velvet could only faceplam, and brings Pyrrha to sit down to help calm her down.

"Pyrrha… I know Jaune can be a bit dense…" Velvet begins but sees Pyrrha's tears and decides to think hard on what to say next, "Okay, he's very dense, but maybe you two haven't done, or at least I know of, hanging out with just you two" Velvet explains, Pyrrha was going to say her practice session, but then "Your practice sessions don't count".

"But what do I do then?" Pyrrha whined, putting her face in her hands. Velvet was somewhat upset she couldn't be much help Pyrrha, but she was also confused because; How can Jaune not see Pyrrha really likes him, She's always there to help him with combat and studying, and even if that's enough, she had what many would call exposing armour, even if she doesn't flaunt it all out, her short dress that could show off the lower part of her butt and her revealing vest doesn't cover the top of her breast, so Pyrrha was a highly attractive girl but also had a very rare personality, that many would admire.

"I don't know, but I really think you should sit out today, your mind is not in a good place" Velvet stated, however that would be in vain.

"No, I'm good, but thanks for listening and talking with me" Pyrrha thanks her and gets up walks to the others, followed by Velvet.

Soon the announcement to tell students that their class is about begin and they head to the arena, which to their surprise was upgraded.

"Welcome, to your combat class, but today we are trying something new. With some help from Atlas, we have created a simulated objective test, each team will go through this and we'll be evaluating your teamwork and how you execute your tasks given to you" Professor Goodwitch, began and then hands it over to Professor Port.

"As of today, Beacon Academy will be expanding its training exercises, recently we have just have you all training against the Grimm, however as Hunters and Huntresses, you must be able to combat all those who threaten our way or peace" Professor Port announced soon to be taken over by Professor Oobleck.

"Thanks to the upgrades from Atlas Academy, we'll be able to create digital versions of various enemies to combat, you may still choose to combat the Grimm, but you can choose other combatants to expand your field" the speedy coffee professor explained.

Soon after receiving the information, the teams planned out their capabilities and their designated targets. Team RWBY chose rouge hunters/huntress, Team JNPR chose the Grimm believing to be more suitable, along with Team CFVY, however Team CRDL chose the White Fang, indicating some annoyance from Blake, when Professor Goodwitch, Port and Oobleck went through confirming the team's choices one entry took their eye.

"When did Atlas's Knight Androids get selected? I thought they were an ally force" Goodwitch told her comrades.

"It seems somehow, this team managed to select that, but this team is not right" Oobleck explains, "Their gear look almost identical, with only a few changes" he adds.

"Hmmm, their faces are all concealed and there is no image of them without concealment" Port explains.

"If there is anything unusual, we'll be ready, but it's time for the exercise" Oobleck tells Goodwitch, reminding that the teams are ready to go.

Soon the exercise counts down, starting with Team RWBY.

"Okay, just like always?" Ruby asks her teammates.

"Kick ass" Yang starts.

"Showing our efficiency" Weiss adds.

"Fighting well" Blake adds.

"For Beacon!" Ruby finishes, then their exercise begins, and they face off the first set of enemies, with Yang weakling their enemies, while Weiss and Ruby finish them off, allowing Blake to survey their surroundings.

Soon the PA announces to Team RWBY for their next task, "Team RWBY you must keep at least two targets alive for questioning". However due to their brash approach, they disregard the task at hand, but eventually they complete their exercise, and are soon followed by Teams JNPR, CVFY and CDRL plus various other teams from other academies.

"Alright, I know most of you want to get out of here, but we have one more exercise, please pay attention to… uh… Team Troopers vs Atlesian Knights 200s" Professor Port, announced with confusion. Soon emerged were four white armoured fighters, Professor Goodwitch assumed it was Atlas's armed troops, but their armour was different, but she had to watch them fight.

"Okay troopers! Let's go!" the team leader told his teammates. Soon the four run out with their weapons, and to everyone's surprise, they weren't huntsman/huntress designed weapons, they were military grade.

The troopers ran into cover with the Atlas androids suppressing them, while one of them returned fire back at them, and managed to hit five androids without a single miss.

Back in the stands, some students from Atlas, were having a conversation about the troopers capability against Atlas's new android forces.

"There is no way they can beat our war machines!" One Atlas student claimed, earning a few agreements coming from his compatriots.

Back with Teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY, they become concerned.

"Atlas claimed that these new androids are the finest created war machines" Jaune points out to everyone.

"And looking at their gear and equipment are not like ours, regardless of classic or modern type" Pyrrha adds.

"They have to be Atlas troops, they have the same colour armour" Blake states, but then Weiss looks at their armour and their tactics.

"They're not Atlas, they may have the same colour of Atlas's armed forces, but their tactics are not the same, and their equipment is none that any of us have seen" Weiss points out.

"They seemed to be fixated on staying together, talk about Teamwork at its finest" Yang adds.

Back on the field, the troopers prepare for their next move.

"I took out their long range capability, now we gotta assault towards our objective!" one of the troopers stated, returning to cover.

"I think it's time to send out the hellfire" the trooper leader announced then turned to his teammate, "Think you can handle it?" he adds.

"Yes sir!" he responds, and his troopers nodded and prepared to move forward.

Soon the lead Atlesian Android lowered it's weapon and announced "Surrender" but then the Trooper rose up with what appeared to be a minigun.

"You didn't say please!" he responds and unleashes hell upon them, taking down most of them in front while his teammates took out the stragglers.

"Move up troopers!" the team leader ordered, soon the troopers stop at the lead android to take something from the head of it, till moving on.

"That's it boys! Stay together!" The Team leader stated.

"Sir, to your right!" the other Trooper shouted and allowed his team leader to take down the android.

"Nice one!" the team leader stated, till their objective was in view, which was four storeys high, "prepare your cables!" her ordered, and soon the troopers points weapons up and fired the cables to climb the wall and reach the end, completing their exercise.

Back on the stands, there was silence, the Atlas students look down and saw the troopers had not just beaten but cleaned the floor, one of Atlas's finest military achievements. The Beacon teams, were also shocked and decided to go see what the troopers results were.

The three teams go down and watch as the troopers approached the professors.

"Well aside from very crude tactical behaviour and poor equipment, you four did alright, I do recommend you practice and do better next time" Goodwitch evaluated, but this was not a good move.

"Maybe you need to brush up on your evaluating skills, since you're clearly ignoring several aspects of each exercise!" the Lead Trooper retaliated earning a surprised response from the three professors which soon turned to angry expression.

"How dare you say that to a huntress!" Professor Port boomed

"Rather than berate us on how we did our exercise, maybe you should stop praising your star teams!" the next trooper announced.

Goodwitch was confused, the second trooper sounds exactly the same as the lead trooper, but then Oobleck intervenes.

"We saw no fault in Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY or any of the teams!" Oobleck shouted.

"We disagree" the third trooper spoke, in the same voice as the other two.

"And how do you see that?" Professor Port asked with an edge in his voice.

"They all broke formation, disobeyed orders, and two of your teams had left their teammates behind! They disregarded the first statement of The Speech of Unity" the Lead trooper explains, shutting up the professors.

No one had reminded anyone of The Speech of Unity, which was spoken at the end of The Great War, and it was a surprise that the troopers knew this, before the professors could respond, the four troopers had left the arena.

The three teams are in shock; they stood against the Professors of Beacon and made a mess of Atlas's military androids, but a team of troopers but clearly not flying the flag of the Atlas military, what were they actually representing soon became the three teams main task, find out who they are and if they're a threat to the kingdoms of Remnant.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hunting for Answers

In the library, Teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY, decided to look up The Speech of Unity, the Troopers had spoken about, however The Speech of Unity had been forgotten and never really told at the academies of the years back. Team RWBY decided to look on the international network, while JNPR and CFVY looked at all the books about the Aftermath of the Great War.

Pyrrha and Jaune looked at books that dated back to the final months of The Great War. The two piled the books up and looking through to find The Speech of Unity

"You found anything yet?" Pyrrha asked, Jaune who was looking through the books.

"Nothing so far, There is a mention of The Speech of Unity, in every bibliography I've looked so far, but nothing about the entire speech" Jaune responds putting the book aside.

"It's like if the speech was meant to be forgotten, It doesn't make any sense" Pyrrha groaned and she rubs her forehead.

"You think any of the others found anything?" Jaune asked, as he picks up the next book.

"If the others found anything, they would have told us by now" Pyrrha points out and then picks up another book to find The Speech of Unity.

Soon Jaune finds something, but is unsure "Pyrrha, I think I got something here" he calls out. Pyrrha gets up and stands behind him. "It's says here, 'During the end of this uncalled for conflict, both humanity and the Faunus had forgotten the words of The Speech of Unity spoken to us, we hoped that the legendary warrior of years ago would speak the speech who announced to be the Speech's Caretaker', any idea who that could be?" Jaune points at the book's statement for Pyrrha, she leans in and has her face next to his to take a look, and she gets flustered again.

However Jaune notices her face going red and he sighs, "Pyrrha! If you're getting sick, let me know! Look as your partner, I have to take your health as a priority and it looks like you need some rest" Jaune states.

"But I'm perfectly fine!" Pyrrha defended, but Jaune could see some sweat on her forehead.

"Pyrrha! Your face is red and your sweating, I don't like being harsh, but as team leader of Team JNPR I have to have my teammates in good condition. Please Pyrrha, get some rest and we'll tell you if we find anything on the Speech of Unity" Jaune ordered.

Pyrrha drops her shoulders in defeat, despite feeling perfectly fine, she didn't want to cause an argument, especially in the library. She nodded in agreement and leaves but gets noticed by Nora and Velvet, who go after her without telling anyone.

As Pyrrha leaves the Library, he takes the statement from the book and takes it to Team RWBY who have been searching.

"Hey, I found this statement in this book, think you could get anything from it?" Jaune asked.

"I think we can… wait where's Pyrrha?" Blake asked as she takes the book from Jaune's hands.

"She's feeling a bit under the weather, I sent her back to the dorm for some rest" Jaune clarified.

"Alright then, okay 'The Speech's Caretaker', let's see if that has got anything" Blake types into the system, and they find a link.

"I think we got something, JNPR, CFVY, over here! We got something!" Yang yelled, which gets shushed by the librarian.

The other teams arrive to see what Blake has found, and soon they found some who had the title of The Speech's Caretaker.

"Okay according to this, 'The Last ever known Caretaker of the Speech of Unity was a legendary warrior… Ryanador Mansion or more known as The Trooper, was the last of only two caretakers of The Speech of Unity and a main member of the Unity Republic till its disbandment prior to the start of the Human-Faunus Conflict. The Trooper was known to be against fighting humanoid beings such as humanity and the Faunus, and was more focused on fighting the Grimm, but when the situation demanded it, he would always stand up against those who threatened the kingdoms', wow must be quite the war hero" Blake goes on, then Yang looks at the screen.

"Hey according to this, 'After the Fall of Mantle and the establishment of the Four Kingdoms Council, The Trooper retired from fighting and a few months later had disappeared, but to this day many remember the Trooper to be the finest combatant on the battlefield and respected by human and Faunus foes alike, it was stated by the Council that they would trade their entire armies for just an army of that warrior', So this guy managed to have people want an army of him, seems legit" Yang states, but Ren and Jaune were confused.

"You said he disappeared, did they ever find him?" Ren asked, and Blake looks at the screen.

"Apparently, The Trooper requested that no one would find him and that, he wants to return with a wish being granted" Blake reads.

"A wish to be granted? He didn't go crazy trying to find a crazed legend did he?" Jaune asked.

"No, but the last recorded place of him was the ruins of Mantle, but I'm not sure if this is getting us closer to the Speech of Unity" Blake stated.

"Would you like to hear it spoken?" a voice catches everyone's attention, they all look up and see the four white armoured troopers.

"From the damage we've caused, from the death we committed" the Lead trooper began.

"We can no longer stand alone, we can no longer prove each other better" the second trooper starts.

"It's time we stood as one, It's time we combine our arms" The third trooper adds.

"We must stand to defend, We must stand to support" The Final trooper continues.

"When we stand united, when we put aside our differences, we are Remnant's finest" The lead trooper goes on and soon the four spoke together.

"We are Unity, We are Remnant, We are one" The four troopers said together and finished the Speech of Unity.

The teams look in surprise as the Troopers spoke the Speech of Unity to them, however they did also wonder why they all sound the same.

"How come you four all sound the same?" Weiss asked, the group soon see the Troopers were about to remove their helmets but the refrain themselves from doing so.

"If you want to take your helmets off, you can, we're not going to judge you" Ruby states.

"No, we want to show all of your teammates" The lead trooper states.

"The only person missing is… wait were's Nora and Velvet?" Ren asked, looking at Jaune.

"What makes you think I know?" he responds.

(Meanwhile: Somewhere at Beacon Academy)

Velvet and Nora go after Pyrrha, but to their confusion Pyrrha doesn't go straight to her dorm, but takes an alternative route, one that heads to the mess hall.

"Any reason why Pyrrha would go to the mess hall?" Nora asked.

"Well, dinner is until 5:30, and it's 4:00 right now, I don't see any plausible reason" Velvet points out, as the two of them head to the mess hall.

The two concerned huntresses, arrive at the mess and find the lunch ladies and chef looking at the freezer.

"Sorry for intruding, but what happened here?" Nora asked.

"Oh hey girls, it looks like someone broke into the ice cream freezer, and took at least 6 big tubs of ice cream, looks like there might not be enough for dessert tonight" the lunch lady stated.

Nora and Velvet look at each other becoming very concerned, was Pyrrha to the point of being depressed that required having ice cream. The two apologise to the lunch ladies and chef for what happened despite it not being their fault, and the two rush out of the mess and rushed towards Team JNPR's dormitory.

As the two huntresses arrive, they could faintly hear, Pyrrha crying and the stop which could mean that she did take the ice cream. They open the door and see Pyrrha with tears and mascara running down her eyes, and had already gone through 3 tubs of ice cream.

"Pyrrha… are you okay?" Velvet asked.

"No! I'm heartbroken and I'm shoving my face full of ice cream" Pyrrha cried and putting another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Pyrrha! You keep chowing down ice cream, not only you'll ruin your figure, you'll get incredibly sick and ruin your chances even more to be with Jaune" Nora pleaded as she takes the tub of ice cream out of Pyrrha's hands. Pyrrha then erupts into tears and grabs her pillow and holds it to her face.

"It's not fair! It's not fair!" Pyrrha cried.

Velvet and Nora sit beside her and begin rubbing her back.

"Shhhh, It's okay… it's gonna be okay" Nora rubbed Pyrrha's back, it did calm her down a bit but she was still in a wrecked emotional state.

"Why does Jaune think I have a fever or something, when I get flustered?! Why can't he see that I have a massive crush on him?!" Pyrrha cried.

"I know it's hard, but you can't allow this block, get you down like this" Velvet explained.

"But Jaune is my first crush, ever since we got partnered together, I felt so close to him, and I'm starting to feel like that he doesn't see me as a girl to date, but rather than a mentor and a girl he can't reach" Pyrrha admitted.

Velvet and Nora look at each other, and began thinking that, when Jaune is oblivious and dense, he sometimes takes that and times that by 10.

Nora then gets an idea, "how about you two have a chat, and this time don't get flustered but be serious, like you said before 'No ridiculous schemes, no pick-up lines. Just be honest' remember?" she tells her.

Pyrrha sniffs and wipes away the ice cream left on her face, and nods in agreement, until Velvet gets a call.

"Hang on… hello?" Velvet answers her phone, "Oh really? It was them… Okay, they want to… alright we'll see you in a few minutes… okay send them my regards" she then hangs up, "okay looks like we found the Speech of Unity, and the four troopers want to show our teams something, but wants us included too" she adds.

"Well, looks like we got get going, Pyrrha are you going to be okay?" Nora asked her emotional teammate.

"I'll be okay, thanks for comforting me Nora, you too Velvet, we better get going, I don't want to hold them up" Pyrrha cleans herself up and the three exit the dorm to meet up with the others and the four Troopers, and to find out their deepest secret.


	3. Chapter 3 - Revealing Secrets

The Four Troopers lead the three teams to their dorm to show them why the four all sound exactly the same voice.

"You contacted; Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Velvet Scarletina?" The Lead Trooper asked.

"Yep, I called Velvet, she's bringing them to the room, they'll meet us at your dorm" Coco responded.

"Is there a good reason why you four can't just show us?" Weiss asked clearly out of patience.

"If anyone saw us, it would cause an alarm. The reason why we're showing you, is that your teams are interested in the Speech of Unity and the Speech's caretaker" The second Trooper states.

"There's the others" Blake points to Pyrrha, Nora and Velvet waiting for them, the Troopers then open their dorm room and everyone enters, then the last Trooper locks the door.

"Everyone find somewhere to sit, I'll activate the screen" The Lead Trooper speaks and pulls out a special cube and places it in front of everyone. The screen activates and it lights up a blue hologram screen.

(Connecting to host…)

"Alright, you lot ready?" The Lead Trooper asked.

"Go for it" Yang responds.

The Four Troopers then grab onto their helmets and they removed them, revealing their faces. The group were surprised, the Four Troopers looked identical.

"So what are you guys like quad twins or something?" Ruby asked.

"I don't think that's possible, the only beings capable to produce four identical individuals are the Faunus and even that's rare, and that's coming from a rabbit Faunus" Velvet stated.

"She's right, we're not Faunus and we're not entirely human either" One of the Troopers state.

This confused everyone, the Troopers state they're not Faunus and they're not fully human, but they didn't know what they meant of that. "What do you mean you're not entirely human?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's because they're me" a voice spoke from the hologram screen, gaining their attention. "My apologies for startling you, let me introduce myself; I'm Ryanador Mansion or what I'm known as 'The Trooper'" he announces, as his face is revealed.

His appearance shocked them, Ryanador was more than 140 years old at this day, how was he able to be at this age.

"How are you at this age? Most people would die at the age of 90, only a few ever passed 100" Blake states, but gets interrupted by Jaune.

"What do you mean, those four are you?" Jaune asked.

"We're clones" The Lead Trooper answers, once that was spoken, Pyrrha was not happy.

"Clones!? Aren't you all aware that human clones are illegal to produce and to use them for armed purposes?!" Pyrrha snapped.

"It's not illegal to produce, unless you have a medical certification, which our father has. Please let him explain" The Lead Trooper requested, which Pyrrha nodded in agreement.

"Young Huntress, several years ago my wife always wanted children when we retired from fighting, however after prolonged stress and various injuries rendered her impossible to produce children, after seeing her so demoralized, I vowed to grant her wish of raising children, and that's when I requested a permit to produce clones of myself, once I told her she was happy once more. Don't ever let anyone tell you that a war hero can never be a parent, and my wife was one of the finest, she took good care of my troopers until when they all turned 5, the White Fang, a peaceful equality movement that I supported turned into a violent terrorist group and they murdered Saphira" Everyone could see that Ryanador was trying to hold back the pain from reliving the memory again, so did the four Troopers, "once the boys learned of their mother's death, they asked me to train them into becoming soldiers, to prevent this sort tragedy from happening to others and I agreed, and soon I remembered the wish of people wanting an army of me, and decided to do exactly that, by having my troopers showing what they can do, and given time, I can grant the wish of people want an army of Ryanador Mansion" he explains.

"So you trained them from a young age?" Coco asked.

"I began training them at the age of 6, the same year I started to become a soldier, it was difficult to train them with different weapons than I was used to, but like I was years ago, was highly adaptable to change" Ryanador explained.

"So you want to produce a clone army? Is that even possible?" Weiss asked.

"Anything is possible, and in given time, I will be able to produce an army. And this when I request a big favour from you all, I want you to keep my clones' secret from anyone else, and you'll have their support in any mission you have at Beacon" Ryanador proposes.

"Having an extra hand could be useful, what are their capabilities?" Jaune asks on the Clone Troopers capabilities.

"Captain Ryan, is an excellent harden but also compassionate leader along with being an excellent shot with any weapon, he's the one with the blue markings on his armour. Trooper Kicks is an highly trained medic, any injury you can get, he can heal it when an aura cannot and learned it all from my wife's war journal, he's the one with the grey markings, Trooper Manfred or 'Manny' as he likes to be called uses heavy weapons, can be very useful when the situation gets tough, he's the one with red markings and Trooper Hardball is a king of a boxing ring, he's the one in green, so if any of you want to brush up on hand to hand combat, I don't think you'll find a better opponent" Ryanador told everyone about the clones.

The group look at each other and soon Velvet gets up, "We'll be honoured to have the support of your Clone Troopers, and we'll be sure to keep their secret from everyone one, till being told otherwise" she spoke getting a few nods from the others.

"I appreciate it young lady, also my wife always loved the rabbit Faunus, she'd loved to have meet you, all of you, hope to speak with you again, Ryanador out" the screen turns off and Captain Ryan puts the cube away.

"Whenever you need an extra hand during a mission, let us know and we'll be happy to lend support" Trooper Manny states.

"We really appreciate it, hope we can work well together" Ruby responds.

"Um, don't want to sound impatient, but we got, history class in 10 minutes!" Weiss points out.

"We better get going, it was nice having this talk Captain" Ren speaks as he gets up.

"We'll see you guys around, have a good class" Trooper Kicks opens the door for the teams. The teams soon leave the clones dorm, and Kicks then closes the door.

"You think we should tell them about our mission?" Trooper Manny asked.

"No, we keep that mission classified at all times, until General Mansion tells us otherwise" Captain Ryan tells his brothers.

"Understood sir" the three other Troopers respond.


	4. Chapter 4 - Picnic and A New Assignment

(The Next Day)

After half a day of being in another boring and hyperactive History class with Professor Oobleck and a self-centred and glorified Grimm Studies with Professor Port, the teams leave the class to go chill at the academy grounds. The girls decided to get a spot while the buys went off to get drinks and snacks.

"I hope we'll be free for the rest of the day" Yang stretched her arms up, "really could go for a cold drink and a bag of chips" she adds.

"Yet somehow, she's our team's toughest member" Weiss speaks sarcastically, earning a chuckle from Ruby.

"Yeah well, if we need our most elegant member to do anything, I'll let you know" Ruby jokes, but Weiss secretly blushes slightly.

"I could go for some peace and quiet" Blake smiled, and pulled out a novel.

"I wonder what the boys are bringing for us" Velvet pointed out.

"You feeling hungry honey?" Coco asked, tilting her sunglasses.

"No…" Velvet denied, until a loud rumble in her stomach was heard causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"Whoa, did you have anything for lunch?" Coco joked.

"Um that wasn't just her, that was me" Pyrrha responds honestly, and is seen having her hands on her belly.

"Really Pyrrha?" Ruby giggled.

"Hey! Athletes go through a lot and burn a lot, what do you want from me!?" Pyrrha spoke with defence.

"We're not going to judge you Pyrrha, we're your friends. Let's hope what the boys bring is delicious" Velvet comforted her.

(Meanwhile)

"Okay, we got Pancakes for Nora" Jaune checks off, as Ren places a stack of into the basket.

"I got some freshly washed carrots for Velvet and some coffee flavoured chocolates for Coco" Fox tells Jaune as he puts what he had into the baskets.

"Don't let Yang know what flavour the chocolates are, or you will be in for a very infuriating day" Ren warns, and Fox nods.

"And I see that Yatsuhashi, is packing sandwiches and subs" Fox points out as he watched his huge sword welding friend making another sandwich out of six.

"Okay, Protein bars for Pyrrha, Cookies for Ruby, Chips for Yang, Tuna sandwich and cans of Tuna for Blake and salad for Weiss, I think we got everything" Jaune checks off.

"We got drinks?" Ren asked.

"I got them here, got X-Ray and Vav branded energy drinks for you, some herbal tea, for Blake, Ren and Yatsuhashi, some carrot juice for Velvet, Hot coco for Coco, some soft drinks for all us and some water if you want… and I think we're good" Fox finishes as he puts the drinks in an fridge bag.

"Wait, I need to make a protein shake for Pyrrha" Jaune explains and walks to Pyrrha's gym basket.

"Okay I gotta ask, why?" Yatsuhashi asked, finishing his final sandwich.

"Because she'll go on about how she needs it, to stay on top of her game and yadda yadda yadda" Jaune responds as he tries to find Pyrrha's protein shake powder.

"Dude just forget it, we're about to chill after a long boring half of a day, she needs to learn to relax, and besides she looks fine" Fox states, but Ren shoots him a look showing his disapproval of his comment and Fox apologises without speaking.

"Yeah alright, we're taking a lot of time anyway, lets go" Jaune gets up and picks up the basket and the four boys leave the dorm room, to meet up with the girls.

(Back with the Girls at the Academy Grounds)

"You know, even after being here for a few months, I still get amazed at the view of this place" Ruby stated, looking at the academy.

"I have to agree with you on that" Pyrrha nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what the boys are bringing along?" Yang asked her friends.

"And speak of the devil" Coco lowered her sunglasses and looked at the four boys bringing their picnic.

The girls waved at the boys, and they get up to help set up their picnic. Soon everyone began having their preferred meals.

"Hey Jaune…" Pyrrha began, "You want to try one of my protein bars?" she asked, holding out her bar to him.

"Um… sure" Jaune responds, leaning in to have a bite "Tastes good Pyrrha" he adds then has a drink.

However Velvet and Nora see Pyrrha eying her protein bar, with her face starting to blush.

"Hey Pyrrha, can Nora and I have a word?" Velvet asked.

Pyrrha then gets up and sits with Nora and Velvet, and Nora tells Ren that she wants to have some girl talk with Velvet and Pyrrha, to which he agrees.

"Pyrrha, seriously; what is wrong with you?!" Nora asked quietly.

"W-what do you mean?" Pyrrha asked feeling hurt.

"You were eyeballing your protein bar, after Jaune had a bite of it" Velvet pointed to Pyrrha bar in her hands.

"Well… uh…" Pyrrha tried to defend her actions but to no avail.

"Pyrrha… we know you like him, but you have to learn to control your feelings, its starting to get out of hand" Nora spoke with big concern.

"I'm trying really I am, but… he's the first person I've ever felt this way" Pyrrha admitted.

"Look Pyrrrha, we're asking you this as friends, please try and control your feelings for him alright?" Velvet stated.

"I promise, but once I'm on the field or in training, I'm 100% focused" Pyrrha stated and her two friends nodded.

The group continued to enjoy their free day, that is until Professor Ozpin arrived, "Enjoying yourselves?" he asked.

Everyone turns to him, "You could say that" Ruby responds to the headmaster.

"Well, I have an assignment for you all, but I'll give you all 20 more minutes of relaxation, then I want to see you all in my office" Professor Ozpin tells the teams, and they all nodded in agreement.

(20 Minutes Later – Professor Ozpin's office)

The three teams arrive in Professor Ozpin's office in their combat gear except their weapons to see what assignment, they're going to get.

"Ah, on time, perfect. Now I brought you all here for a special assignment; we've received word that a small village has been attacked by a growing Grimm infestation, and their security team has been cut in half due to their inexperience fighting the Grimm, we've decided to send out some support. We are planning to send out four teams on a five day assignment, to help prepare the village for another attack along with providing security services until a more highly trained security team arrives" Ozpin briefs them.

"Wait you said, four teams" Coco points out, "There's three of us" she adds.

"Yes, as much as I know you don't get along well, I'll have to assign Team CRDL to take part" Ozpin announced which didn't get received well.

"I can't stand them! They bullied my teammate for a long time!" Coco spoke loudly.

"Even though, I told him to never interfere my friends, I'm not sure if our teams would work well" Jaune states.

"Well there is no other team suitable, to take part in this assignment" Professor Goodwitch points out. However Velvet remembers something " _you'll have their support in any mission you have at Beacon_ ".

"Wait! What about that Trooper team from the combat exercise?" Velvet asked, and everyone looks at her.

Professor Ozpin turns to Professor Goodwitch, "Show me this team of… troopers" he requested, then Professor Goodwitch puts the footage of the Clone Troopers making a mess of Atlas's androids.

"Hmmm… Impressive, are you sure that they'll agree to take part, Miss Scarlatina?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm sure, Headmaster" She responds, hopeful that the Clone Troopers be able to take part in the assignment.

"Miss Nikos, Mr Arc, would you two please find those troopers and bring them here, as soon as you can" Professor Ozpin orders Pyrrha and Jaune.

"We'll find them as soon as we can" Pyrrha states, the she leaves the room with Jaune to find the Clone Troopers.

(A few moments later – At the Clone Troopers dorm)

"Alright, here we go" Jaune speaks and goes to knock on their door, however he and Pyrrha hear a small conversation going on.

 _"_ _You are aware of what will happen and what has to be done Captain?"_ a voice asks.

 _"_ _Yes sir, the Clone Army will do what is required of them, us included"_ Captain Ryan responds.

 _"_ _Good to hear Captain, also the requested package, will arrive in a few weeks Captain"_ the voice responds.

Pyrrha and Jaune was confused, was the Clone Troopers plotting something, or they're watching a movie that has a clone army, they decide to focus on doing what Ozpin requested.

Pyrrha knocks on the door, to which the Clone Troopers open.

"Hey, come on in" Trooper Kicks invites them into their darken dorm and closes the door behind them, worrying Pyrrha and Jaune.

"I'm sure you two heard that, you have nothing to worry about. We were discussing with Ryanador, about how the Clone Army will operate" Captain Ryan states.

"But if it was him, why was his voice odd?" Jaune asked.

"We use a voice distortion to prevent anyone from know who we're talking to" Trooper Manny points out.

"Oh…" Pyrrha peeps out.

"Look we're not planning a sinister plot or whatever evil plan, you're thinking in your head. Ryanador created us with the purpose to serve the people and the Kingdoms of Remnant, and that will go for the Clone Army as well" Captain Ryan assures. "So I'm sure you're here for something".

"Oh yes, uh… Today, Professor Ozpin wanted our teams to take part in a special assignment, we were originally going to be partnered with Team CRDL, a team that none of us are on good terms, but Velvet asked for you guys to come along" Jaune explained.

"And does he want us to see him?" Trooper Hardball asked.

"Yeah, be equipped in your combat gear, which you guys are… wait, what about your faces?!" Pyrrha asked in worry.

"Don't worry, Captain Ryan will be helmetless, the rest of us will have our helmets on, and he'll be the only person who will speak, to ward of suspicion" Trooper Kicks states.

"Alright Troopers, get ready" Captain Ryan ordered. Soon Jaune and Pyrrha leave the room to allow the Clone Troopers get their weapons ready.

"That was a close one sir" Trooper Manny spoke quietly.

"Just make sure we don't tell them about our true mission" Captain Ryan ordered, to which his brothers agreed.

After a few moments, the Clone Troopers come out with their helmets on. Trooper Manny and Captain Ryan had their secondary weapons on their backs, and the Clone Troopers follow Pyrrha and Jaune to Ozpin's office.

(Later on - back at Professor Ozpin's office)

The Clone Troopers and the JP of JNPR exit the elevator and enter the office.

"Ah, here are the troopers" Ozpin greets, "I'm sure Miss Nikos and Mr Arc have told you, about the assignment".

Captain Ryan removes his helmet, "We've been told that, you need a 4th team to take part in a special assignment, and that Velvet Scarlatina requested us to take part" he states.

"That appears to be the case, Mr…" Ozpin wanted to know Captain Ryan's name.

"Ryan, Captain Ryan, Professor Ozpin" the Clone Trooper leader tells him.

"Well then Captain Ryan, are you and your team, willing to take part in this assignment?" he asks.

"My team and I are ready for deployment, just say the word" Captain Ryan responds and puts his helmet back on.

"Very well then, Captain Ryan; as your team is ready, head down to the ship-pads and prep two transports, the rest of you, gather your weapons and equipment. I'll see that you'll get supplies for the trip to be stored on the transports, good luck out there" Ozpin concludes.

"Understood" Everyone except the Clone Troopers respond and they all leave.

Soon after the four teams leave, Ozpin notices something troubling Professor Goodwitch.

"Something bothering you Glynda?" he asked his close friend.

"There is something off about those troopers, they talked about 'The Speech of Unity', a speech that most of us have forgotten and it seems like they're hiding something, but I'm not sure what it is" she points out.

"I'm starting to believe that as well, but if there is something wrong, I'm sure that Team RWBY, JNPR and CFVY will tell us, but just to be sure…" Ozpin speaks, then pulls out his scroll and begins sending a message to a close acquaintance.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Start of an Adventure

The three teams gather their equipment from their lockers and began heading down to their transports, to meet up with the Clone Troopers.

"Are any of you eager to see how they during missions?" Ruby asked.

"Well we did see them already do very well in combat, but how they do in multi team missions, is still one thing to figure out" Weiss tells her partner.

"Look, Ryanador gave us good impressions of them, I'm sure they won't disappoint" Jaune states.

"Yeah, but there is one thing guys" Ren points out, "They're soldiers, not hunters. I think they might have a different way of doing things" he adds.

"Like what, asking for orders from us?" Coco asked.

"Well… if that were true, I wouldn't mind being cared for, for a while" Yang said with a grin.

"Please be serious about this" Blake rubbed her head, "And what Ren's saying is true, sure they're highly trained and experienced fighters, but I think our ideas and ways to do things are going to clash" she states.

"Well whatever if may be, if our heads clash, we will try our best to put our ideas together and get through this with no problem" Velvet speaks with confidence, "I'm sure they won't disappoint us, and we won't disappoint them" she adds.

(At the Transports)

"Okay, run through the list" Captain Ryan orders Trooper Manny passing him the check list.

"We got packs for the hunters and huntresses, enough supplies and more to reach the village, camping gear, and emergency flares and beacon for when things go to hell and I believe that's all there is" Trooper Manny reads off.

"I must say, you troopers don't cut corners when it comes preparation" Professor Ozpin spoke out to the Troopers.

"Safety of your fellow teammates will always be a priority, nothing would ever change our idea of that" Captain Ryan tells the Headmaster of Beacon.

"Quite noble of you Captain Ryan, however I don't believe your secret of being clones will stay hidden from me forever" Ozpin words, froze the Clone Troopers and they all turn to him, "Don't be so concerned about me knowing, I'm sure you already told your fellow teams, and you're not the only secret I've kept here at Beacon, but do be sure to send Ryanador my regards" Ozpin takes another sip of his coffee.

"How…" Trooper Kicks tried to speak.

"He's the only man who still up holds The Speech of Unity, for actually fulfilling a wish of creating an army of himself, and always put the needs of those closest to him first, a characteristic that is rare to find these days. Be sure to tell Team RWBY, JNPR and CVFY I wish the best of them, and if I was your commanding officer, I would order you 'to ensure that everyone makes it back in one piece' Troopers" Ozpin spoke to the Clone Troopers.

"Sir yes sir" Captain Ryan responded quietly.

Unsure how he found out, but the Clone Troopers took comfort in Ozpin's words and trusted him to keep the Clone Troopers' secret. After Professor Ozpin had left the area, the Clone Troopers got back to preparing everything for the special assignment, and eventually the three teams arrived and happy to see them.

"Hey Troopers!" Nora beamed with cheer.

"We're sorry for the wait" Pyrrha apologised for the wait.

"It's alright, means we got more time to finalise our supplies, also Professor Ozpin came by, he likes to wish us all the very best" Trooper Manny tells them also putting his minigun and Captain Ryan's secondary weapon on the transport.

"Alright, listen up everyone! I'll make this simple, we got two transports, Team RWBY you'll partner with JNPR for the ride, and Team CFVY will ride with us. You all have a supply cache, for the journey and be mindful of everything you have" Captain Ryan briefed.

"How come we need, supplies for the assignment if we're just flying straight there?" Weiss asked.

"Somehow, the pilots pointed out that the Grimm infestation has a possible Nevermore, and are concerned that it would come after them and gets us all killed in the process, so we have to land 20 miles from the village and hike the rest of the way" Trooper Kicks stated.

"Is it not confirmed?" Jaune asked.

"The pilots don't want to take that chance, as not only it would consume all of us, these transports are not cheap to get your hands on, each one cost 600,000 credits and that's the base model" Trooper Hardball pointed out.

"Well, looks like this is going to be a long trip, alright everyone get your cache, and get aboard" Ruby spoke to everyone. Everyone gets their assigned cache from the Clone Troopers, and soon they board their transports to the landing site.

(5 minutes into the flight)

The Teams and the Clone Troopers head off, with no hitch in their progress, that is until Yang bombards everyone with the PA.

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE JAUNE!" Yang yelled.

"HEY! Leave him alone!" Pyrrha shouted back.

"I AM NOT LOSING ANOTHER PAIR OF SHOES TO VOMIT BOY!" Yang argued, the heat between her and Pyrrha was intensifying.

"HE SAID IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THAT?!" Pyrrha argued back.

"DON'T YOU START ON HOW TO ACCEPT THINGS, CERAL BOX!" Yang shouted bitterly.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK NOW!" Pyrrha threatened.

Soon, Captain Ryan activates both transports PA systems, "THAT'S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU COOL OFF, NOW!" he ordered, "Now tell what the situation is, so we can try get it over with?" he adds.

"This might be a bad time to tell you that, Jaune gets motion sick, and it looks like this is his worse" Ruby chimes.

"Alright, 'll send Kicks over and see if he can do anything, until then; Nora, you and Pyrrha tell him to cover his mouth and close his eyes, then rub his back, Ren tell your pilot to lower his attitude higher by a few feet" Captain Ryan ordered.

"How's that going to work?" Weiss asked.

"You'll find out" the Clone Trooper team leader responded.

Back on Team RWBY and JNPR's transport, everyone did what they were told, Pyrrha and Nora told Jaune what Captain Ryan told them, while Ren spoke to the pilot to lower the altitude, back on Team CFVY and the Clone Troopers, Captain Ryan pulls out his primary weapon at attaches a grappling attachment, while Trooper Kicks readies his medic kit.

"Alright, open the doors!" Captain Ryan ordered, the transports' doors open up and the wind blows loudly.

"So Trooper, what's your plan?" Coco asked loudly as the wind lowered everyone's voice volume.

"I fire this at their transport, Trooper Kicks then slides down, makes Jaune as fresh as a daisy, Kicks gets back on board, simple" Captain Ryan explains, "Kicks, you good to go?" he asks his team's medic.

"Ready!" Kicks responds, Captain Ryan then fires his weapon at the transport, he takes the cable and attaches it to their transport. With the cable stable and locked into place, the pilots reduce speed to reduce the risk to Trooper Kicks. Soon the Clone Trooper Medic latches onto the cable and slides down to the transport carrying RWBY and JNPR, however the winds is tough than Kicks thought, the other Clone Troopers can see that despite Kicks making it to the transport, if there's any error could have their Clone brother getting killed, Trooper Hardball prepares for another shot, while Captain Ryan contacts Trooper Kicks.

"Kicks! How you doing?" The Clone Trooper Leader asks.

"Handling fine, winds a lot tough than originally thought. I can't make it into the transport, got any ideas?" Trooper Kicks explains his situation.

"Hardball is preparing another cable to help get you inside" Captain Ryan responds to Kicks.

"Cheers Brother!" Kicks replies back and waits for the second cable to be fired.

Soon Trooper Hardball, gives the second cable to Captain Ryan, and he fires it to land next to Kicks, however Nora contacts the Clone Troopers.

"Uh… guys, Jaune's not looking too good, I think he's about to vomit" she spoke with concern.

"If any of it gets on my shoes, I'm throwing him out!" Yang spoke with annoyance, Pyrrha was about to lash out hard at the Blonde Brawler, however before she could someone else does it for her.

"You throw him out, I will personally throw you out and you're joining him, so you can act like a huntress or a child, take your pick!" Captain Ryan threatened. This shocked everyone, this was one side of the Captain Ryan the teams never saw coming, "And that goes for any of you; we're all in this together, so we work through each other's faults and bring out the best in all of us" he adds.

Soon thanks to the second cable Trooper Kicks makes it into the transport to help Jaune, however Yang refuses to even look at the Clone Trooper, Ruby picks up on this and decided if what Captain Ryan said was true.

"Hey Kicks?" Ruby gains the attention of the Clone Medic.

"Yeah?" he responds.

"Is what he said true? If any of us threw out anyone, he's do the same to us?" she asked.

Trooper Kicks remained silent for a moment till speaking, "No, it's just an empty threat, when Captain Ryan makes a real threat, you'll know he's being serious" Kicks explained.

"I don't know about you, but that sounded very convincing" Weiss pointed out.

"Look, Captain Ryan would never cause harm to any of you, or his brothers, and Yang" he tries gaining Yang's attention, "He just wants us to work together, and not tear each other apart over the smallest thing" the Clone Trooper Medic states.

Trooper Kicks then walks to Jaune and tells Pyrrha to have Jaune lie down, the Clone medic then injects Jaune with a mild dose of morphine to numb the pain of the next part, then injects him with a blue serum.

"What does that do?" Nora asked.

"It's a new experimental medicine, fully tested before we arrived to Beacon. It's designed to extensively temporally cure any form of sickness, for up to 6 months" Kicks explains, "Should keep Jaune from throwing up and suffer from the nausea".

Jaune soon gets up and starts moving around, to prompt Kicks next input, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel… great, I don't feel sick or experiencing any motion sickness what so ever!" Jaune beamed in joy, he finally is free from the bonds that is motion sickness.

"Seems like it works perfectly, remember Jaune that serum is not permeant, you will need to receive another dosage of that in 6 months and remember if you feel any side effects even if it's small, report it to me immediately" Kicks tells Jaune.

"I assure you that I'll keep an eye on him, and he'll tell me on how he's feeling, which I will report them to you" Pyrrha spoke up, earning a smile from Kicks.

"Good to hear Pyrrha, hear that Jaune?" Kicks asked, the happy knight.

"Will do" Jaune responded.

As Team RWBY watched Kicks and the JP or JNPR converse, Yang begins to feel somewhat bad on teasing him about his motion sickness, and decides she wants to make up for that.

"Hey… Jaune? Mind if I have a word?" Yang gets up from her seat and asked.

"Um… sure Yang, what's wrong?" Jaune responded, unsure of what she has in mind. Pyrrha decided to watch on, hoping that Yang doesn't start teasing him.

"I'm sorry" Yang spoke quietly, causing the entire transport to be quiet.

"Um… what?" was Jaune's only response.

"I'm sorry, for teasing you all this time" Yang spoke a little louder, however Jaune just smiled.

"Hey it's just a little friendly teasing, it doesn't matter, we're all friends here" Jaune then gives Yang a hug which she hugs back, "We're all in this together right?" he reminded and Yang nods in agreement.

"Alright everyone, we're just three minutes away from the landing site, have your gear ready for arrival" the pilot announced.

"Alright, Team RWBY! Let's get going!" Ruby beamed like she does.

"We haven't landed yet, you dolt!" Weiss berated,

"No need to get icy, Weissy" Yang smirked as she spoke with her pun, earning a laugh from Pyrrha, Jaune and Nora, while Weiss's face turned a bit red.

"S-shut up" Weiss spoke quietly, feeling a little embarrassed.

Soon the two transports arrive at the landing zone, but before they touch down, the Clone Troopers jump out first and begin looking around, before telling the pilots to land their transports.

"Alright, you're clear to land!" Captain Ryan tells the pilots, soon the transports land and the remaining teams disembark, with their gear ready to go.

"Alright everyone listen up, before we set off, I have to clear something up first. As you know us Clone Troopers operate differently than you highly trained individuals, that being said; prior to leaving Professor Ozpin did say if was our commanding officer, he's want us troopers to bring you all back in one piece, so us Clone Troopers will do just that. We won't be doubting your capabilities and chances out on the battlefield, however we do ask of you that you do put into consideration that sometimes you must evaluate the situation before acting upon it" Captain Ryan explain, sure he knew how well trained everyone was, however as soldier and as the squad leader of his men, he is willing to accept the responsibility of everyone around him.

"So to summarise, you don't want to treat us like children, but you want us to be more mindful of everything?" Blake asked.

"Pretty much sums it all up" Hardball responded to Blake.

"I think, that sounds reasonable. But I think if Coco and Ruby would agree, since we requested you Troopers to join us in this assignment, you have command of our team for the time we're on this assignment" Jaune proposed, which everyone looked at him with surprise.

Coco and Ruby looked at each other, and began thinking about the proposal.

"Hmmm, well Captain Ryan is the more experienced team leader, and my teammate did came up with the idea of having them take part, so I'm down of them having command" Coco lowered her sunglasses to state her opinion then raising them again.

"Well, I am youngest leader here, and Weiss did say, I need to brush up on my leadership skills, so who else to learn better than one who has been a leader for longer than all of us?" Ruby pointed out.

"Well, I appreciate the thought Ruby, however that being said, if I do assume command, I will allow you three leaders to still have command of your teams" Captain Ryan explains to them.

"Like a chain of command?" Yang asked.

"Exactly like a chain of command, Yang" Weiss said bluntly.

"So, we leaders agreed?" Jaune asked.

"Agreed" Ruby and Coco responded.

"Very well, Captain Ryan, you now have command of Team JNPR, RWBY and CFVY, what are your orders?" Jaune asked.

"Alright, we're going through the designated path given to us, however during the trip here, Manny and I had been trying to find an overnight halt, as we all know the village is two days away, but we have had no success so far" Captain Ryan explained.

"I'm sure, we'll be able to find a suitable place to rest, however we can't linger on that right now, the village is waiting for us, and we shouldn't waste too much time on this" Pyrrha stated, feeling they should get a move on.

"Alright, you hear the Cereal Box Champ, let's move out!" Trooper Hardball shouted.

Soon Captain Ryan gives the signal to everyone to get moving, and they begin their long trek to the village in need.


	6. Chapter 6 - Figuring Things out Part 1

The group now begin their long journey to the village under attack from the Grimm, the first couple of hours of the journey went normally; taking out wild Grimm when needed.

Ruby looks up and sees Grimm bats the size of her, flying to the group "Guys! We got Grimm inbound!" she shouts and loaded her weapon, so did Pyrrha, Blake, Yang and Ren. However before any of them could fire a shot at them, Captain Ryan takes them down with a single shot to the eye on each of them, with his secondary weapon, which was a long blaster rifle. Everyone except the Clone Troopers were shocked.

"Nice shot…" Ruby squeaked out.

"That's impressive" Yang spoke as she put her gauntlets back into their inactive form.

"Come on guys, we gotta keep moving!" Hardball recommended as he lead from the front.

An hour goes by and the group continue towards their objective, but some decided to make time by looking at the beautiful sights of the forest and the mountain range; "Honestly, if I wasn't a huntress, I'd be exploring the entire world" Weiss said with some nods from her friends.

"Huntress or not, You'd still be traveling the world, just not the best places to go" Trooper Kicks joked.

"I bet she's go to the Ice Regions, she'd be in her Weissy Environment" Hardball pun intently spoke only earning groans from everyone, except Yang who laughed.

"You know Hardball, keep making puns, and we'd get alone great" she spoke with a smile.

"I already plan on doing just that, Yang" Hardball responded. Yang smiled but Blake was not impressed and starting to go a little red in her cheeks, lucky for her no one noticed.

Another hour goes by and the sun began to set, tiredness and exhaustion was starting to come into play, a few of them began to show major signs of fatigue and exhaustion.

"Ruby… I'm not sure we can keep going… I think we need to rest" Pyrrha stated to her fellow redhead, which Ruby agreed and decided to talk to Captain Ryan

"Hey… Captain Ryan… can we stop for the night?" Ruby asked between breaths.

"That's not a good idea Ruby, we'll be too exposed to camp here and leaving us vulnerable to Grimm, Kicks has found a reasonable location to make camp for the night, downside is that it's two miles away, I know I'm asking you all a lot, but do you think you guys can make it?" Captain Ryan explained to the leader of RWBY.

Everyone looked at each other, understanding the dilemma, "We can try… but a lot of us are getting more and more tired" Ruby pointed out to her exhausted teammates.

"I think Yang won't be able to last, she's already drossy" Blake stated, as she tried to keep the Blonde Brawler awake.

"Alright, Hardball! You're carrying Yang!" Captain Ryan ordered.

"Yes sir!" the clone trooper saluted and picks up Yang and carries her on his back and passes.

"We gotta keep moving, guys! The more we wait, the longer the Grimm terrorises the village" Trooper Manny stated, and Captain Ryan gave everyone the signal to begin moving again.

(An hour later)

Despite their military discipline and endurance, the Clone Troopers began to feel the effects of tiredness and exhaustion, Pyrrha had end up getting picked up bridal style by Jaune and immediately fell asleep in his arms. Nora had followed Pyrrha suit and got picked up by Ren and then fell asleep on his back, Yatsuhashi had resorted to carrying both Velvet and Coco who both feel asleep.

"Are… we almost there?" Weiss complained, "My legs are killing me…".

"Yeah, up there" Trooper Kicks pointed up, revealing an high ground arched cave.

"That's our stay for the night" Captain Ryan stated, and yawned.

"Once I got coffee in me, I'll be set for overnight watch" Trooper Manny stated, taking off his helmet and rubbing his eyes.

The Teams soon enter the arched cave that showed the view of the mountains and their objective location, Trooper Kicks managed to get a message from Beacon which he notifies Captain Ryan about it, but after looking at everyone completely tired from today, they decided that it should be told in the morning, this was agreed by the other Clone Troopers. All remaining awake members rolled out the sleeping bags and tucked away their sleeping friends.

Jaune was about to go to sleep, but sees that Captain Ryan still awake. "Why are you still awake?" he asked with drowsiness.

"Someone's gotta look out for you guys, we're still in a Grimm infested area, so I'm not taking any chances" Captain Ryan responded, and Jaune soon fell asleep while the clone trooper stayed on watch.

(The Next Morning)

As Pyrrha and Jaune were the first to wake up, the two are blessed with a beautiful sunrise. Watching the sunrise reminded Pyrrha of the times when she was a child and watching the sunrise with her mother, soon Jaune gives her a cup of coffee and the two watched the sunrise.

"Looks amazing, doesn't it?" Jaune asked his partner.

"Reminds me of home, actually Jaune" Pyrrha responded and taking a sip of her coffee, "Mmmm, anyone tell you, you're really good at making a nice warm beverage?" she asked.

"What can I say? I'm a natural" Jaune responded with a chuckle while Pyrrha giggled like a school girl.

Soon the rest began waking up, Captain Ryan and Troopers Manny and Hardball pass around cups of coffee to wake up everyone's nerves, so they can prepare for the next stage of their assignment.

Hardball walks up to Yang with a coffee in his hands to give it to her, "Hey, Morning Sunshine, sleep well?" he asked her as he gives her the cup.

"Slept alright, thanks for the cup" she responds and takes a sip, however Blake just hid under her sleeping bad to hide her annoyed face.

"Alright everyone, hope you had a goodnight's sleep, cause now we're getting to the serious part of the assignment" Captain Ryan announced, "Trooper Kicks and I, have received a message from Ozpin, he advised us to send two teams at a time to the village to provide help, that way we won't exhaust ourselves" he adds.

"So while Ruby, Coco, Jaune and Captain Ryan decide who to send out first, the rest of us can help set up things up here, this is where we'll be staying for this assignment" Trooper Kicks explained.

"Wait, how come we need to set up shop here? Can't we stay at the village?" Weiss asked.

"Good question, while the rest of you were asleep, Captain Ryan saw flames off in the distance, the Grimm attacked the village again and it looks like, a Grimm with fire capabilities had pretty much devastated half of the village, placing the burden of housing us while they're in that state, would seem pretty harsh" Trooper Manny explained the situation.

"Hmmm, when its put like that, I don't we'd mind spending the nights in a sleeping bag, just as long I see the sunrise every morning, I can manage fine" Jaune states.

"I agree with Jaune on that" Pyrrha adds with a smile, earning a few nods from the others.

"Good to hear, so let's get to work" Captain Ryan ordered, and everyone got to do what they needed to do.

(Later)

As the Team Leaders, got down to decide who to send first, the others made the cave cover more homely. Pyrrha, Blake and Yang went out to gather firewood so they can have a good supply of heat, Ren, Nora and Trooper Kicks managed out their rations and blending certain types together and deciding what they can get from the village to buy, while the rest prepare their weapons.

Soon the Team leaders had decided on who to send out, "Alright everyone gather round!" Ruby announced, "All team leaders have agreed on who to send".

"We've decided that two members of each team will be sent out" Jaune explained.

"From Team RWBY; Ruby and Weiss will head out first, from JNPR; Nora and Ren will join them, also Team CFVY's Coco and Fox will be sent along with them" Captain Ryan also explains.

"What about your team? Who have you assigned?" Coco asked.

"Troopers Kicks and Manny will join you, you will need a medic if things go wrong, also you might want a heavy gun when the unexpected happens" Captain Ryan answers. "On standby, when you need help pronto, will consist of Yatsuhashi, Velvet, Yang and Hardball, however until you're requested, you'll take part in the rebuilding efforts, the rest of us here will make sure out camp is secure" he adds, which everyone agrees.

While the assigned hunters/huntresses in training get ready to leave and the back-up team prepare their weapons and equipment, the others find things to while they wait. Blake pulls out a book to read, Captain Ryan began cleaning his weapon and checked up on his helmet, while Jaune and Pyrrha decide to some combat practice after the main team and the back-up team leaves.

"Okay Jaune, I hope you've been practicing your shield work" Pyrrha hoped from her partner to make good on her offer to help him.

"I've been trying, but please don't get mad if I make a mistake" Jaune responded, hoping Pyrrha wasn't too annoyed at him.

"How about this, you try and impress me with your shield work, and I might overlook your mistakes" she teased, and got into her battle stance.

Soon Jaune and Pyrrha begin their shield work, and as anyone would expect Pyrrha beats Jaune, but picks him up and dusts him off to prepare for their next part of their practice.

Their training soon takes an interest in Captain Ryan, to the Clone Trooper he was confused, despite Jaune being part of Beacon academy and being partnered with a famous fighter like Pyrrha, the clone noticed the lack of knowledge of basic or even intermediate combat techniques in Jaune.

"Okay Jaune, I want you to block my attacks, like we practiced last week, okay?" Pyrrha asked her partner.

"You got it!" Jaune nodded, and got his shield in position, however unknown to Pyrrha; he was keeping his eyes closed as he hoped that he knew the routine enough to not worry about anything.

Soon Pyrrha then begins her strikes at Jaune, to which he blocks with no problem, unfortunately for him Pyrrha then does a swipe kick and knocks him to the ground, causing her to laugh.

"Well done, you're getting better" Pyrrha spoke with a smile, picking him up.

"Well I do have a very nice teacher" Jaune responded and wiping his arms, not noticing Pyrrha's emerging blush, however Captain Ryan soon joins the two hunters.

"Jaune next time, when you're doing your routines with Pyrrha, always remember to keep your eyes open" Captain Ryan critiqued, but shocking Pyrrha.

"Wait, Jaune, you had your eyes closed?" Pyrrha asked in shock and a degree of hurt.

"I thought you wouldn't try any special moves" Jaune defended, but that doesn't stop a hurt Pyrrha to still have her hurt expression.

"Jaune, what you must realise, that even though Pyrrha is your partner, you must keep your eyes on your opponent and your surroundings, in real life combat situations; you have to be prepare for the unpredictable, for someone who is at Beacon Academy, you don't know much of the basic combat teachings" Captain Ryan explained.

Jaune and Pyrrha remained quiet; this had no degree of mockery or insult. The Clone Trooper's critique on Jaune's performance was purely based on performance and performance alone.

"I'm sure you're a quick learner, you should be able to get round it" Captain Ryan adds then sits back down and check his equipment.

Jaune looked down and put his weapon away while Pyrrha could see Jaune affected by the Clone Trooper's words. "Jaune… I'm sure he wasn't trying to put you down" she tried to comfort him.

"Do you think, we should tell him the truth, about me?" Jaune asked, not sure if telling Captain Ryan, about the truth about himself is a good idea or not.

"I don't know Jaune, but look at me…" Pyrrha starts and she gets Jaune to look at her, "I know you have potential, and I'll always be willing to help you" she adds, and gets Jaune to have a small smile.

"Thanks Pyrrha, I really appreciate it" He tells his partner, earning a small blush from Pyrrha.

As the day goes on towards the afternoon, Pyrrha and Jaune continue their practice, and Blake continues reading till hearing something odd off in the distance.

'What is that?' Blake thought as she tried to continue reading.

While Blake was thinking that, Captain Ryan contacts the teams on the assignment.

"Ruby! How's everything?" He asked.

 _"_ _Going well, we're almost finished destroying the nest, were the Grimm are coming from"_ Ruby responded, _"We should be finished in another hour or two!"_.

"Understood Ruby, keep it up!" Captain Ryan finishes and then begins to contact Hardball, "Hardball, report!".

 _"_ _Go ahead Captain"_ Hardball responds.

"How's the rebuilding efforts?" Captain Ryan asked.

 _"_ _Going very well Captain, Yang and I are doing the heavy work, while the others are coordinating the supplies, we be done in another 3 hours"_ Hardball reports.

"Alright, once you all completed your assigned tasks, wait for the main team to arrive, then head back to camp" Captain Ryan ordered.

 _"_ _Understood Captain, Hardball out"_ Hardball finished.

Once the Clone Trooper had finished his transmission, he noticed Blake looking towards the forest off in the distance, and decides to ask her what's up.

"Something wrong Blake?" he asked her.

"It might be nothing but, I feel like there's something big out there" Blake responds, but then she sees Captain Ryan have out his scroll, he then looks towards the area Blake is hearing the noise.

"Blake… get your gear ready, we're investigating" He orders her and she nods, "Pyrrha! Jaune! Blake and I are going on recon, you two keep an eye on the camp, until we or the main team returns" he tells the two.

"Understood" Jaune responded.

Soon Blake and Captain Ryan are geared up and soon headed to the odd noise, leaving the two alone.

"So what shall we practice on now?" Pyrrha asked.

"Or how about we watch the sunset, you rarely get a good view like this at Beacon" Jaune points to the setting sun.

"You know… You're right…" Pyrrha said as she is amazed at the beautiful sunset.

"I'll make you some coffee then, give me a moment" Jaune tells her, and starts to make a coffee for each other.

 _'_ _One day, Jaune… One day… I want us to watch this sunset… when… we are together… more than just partners…'_ Pyrrha hoped in her mind.

Meanwhile in the forest, Blake and Captain Ryan continue investigating, till Blake stops.

"Captain… what was on your scroll?" she asked.

"Before everyone got ready to sleep, last night, Professor Ozpin sent us Clones, a site to investigate while your teams are on the assignment, however I decides to do this differently" Captain Ryan explained.

"Differently how?" Blake asked.

"This site is run by an organisation, that I think, you're familiar with…" Captain Ryan starts.

"The White Fang…" Blake ends.

"And I think it's time to find out what they're doing out here" Captain Ryan states to Blake, and the two continued to find out what the dark turned organisation are doing.


End file.
